


Napping

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Lullabies, M/M, Mobil is worst for tagging, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: A short little ficlet in which Dandelion/Jaskier falls as leep while riding with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> I cant tag to save my life on mobile. I hope you guys enjoy this soft little story. 
> 
> I'm also taking prompts.

Exhaustion pulls at every fiber of his being. He knows he shouldn't let himself be lulled to sleep. Some far off part of himself reminds him they still have a long way to go tonight. He blinks rapidly trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. It doesn't work. The steady clip clop of Roaches hooves against packed earth and steady breathing of Geralt in front of him are a lullaby he can't deny. His arms fall slack around the witchers waist as his head tilts forward nose turned to bury in white hair and a strong neck, cheek firm against a leather shoulder. He breathes deep and stifles a yawn. Leather and sweat aren't normally pleasants scents, but in this moment they mean safety; and that's all he needs to know as the midnight mistress pulls him over the edge of consciousness and into the land of sleep.


End file.
